Some Things Never Change
by Skitter160
Summary: Gaara remembers his past but does Lee? And what will happen in their present? One-shot! Quite fluffy.


**Some Things Never Change**

**Authoress: Skitter160**

**Disclaimer: Not mine or this wouldn't even be necessary would it? **

**Author's Note: This is a fanfic I was inspired to write by 'My Forever' whose author is Sweet-and-Simple, be sure to read it as well! Mine promises to be completely different. Please R&R this is my first attempt at first person, and at Gaara, I was never good at writing Gaara to begin with. Not my longest story but totally fluffy and cute!  
**

I remember my past life as a ninja. I don't think most of my old comrades remember, I'm still surrounded by them but they show no signs of remembrance. I had more friends in this life, as well as the friends I had managed to acquire back in my previous life. My closest friends were my past life siblings Temari and Kankuro, they were still my siblings in this life as well, only my step brother and sister. But not everyone was here. It wasn't until elementary I ran into Naruto again, he remembered his past life as well and knew that his now adopted Father was Iruka his sensei from our past. We soon found that some of the stronger willed of use remembered like Kakashi who was Iruka's husband. We became best friends in this life. But I was still searching for someone, I desperately wanted to find.

It wasn't until years later that I found him. It was the beginning of our junior year when we got a new teacher for gym. I knew it who it was and he seemed to remember us as well. He smiled at me and Naruto winking stupidly with a huge smile. When we went to class he was there, he didn't have the huge eyebrows or the bowl cut, and he was not wearing spandex but I knew instantly it was Rock Lee. I also looked a bit different without my tattoo, though I was still pretty short and had blood red hair. What surprised me was when he looked at me he gasped and didn't take his eyes away until forced, his name was still Lee. But when we talked he didn't seem to remember me, yet he was never away from my side for long. I didn't want him to be either. But I also did not want for him to remember. In my last few days of life in my previous life he had told me he loved me, and I not being able to comprehend love had hurt him and left him alone. It was only a few days after that that I died in battle protecting him once again leaving him all alone. I still recall the way he cried over me and begged me not to die as I told him to go on. I knew very well that he would follow me in death if I had not told him not to. It haunted my dreams for nights after our first meeting in this life.

In this life I understood love and I knew that I had loved him in my last life as well, but I did not understand that until it was too late and I had died. I was not going to make the same mistake again. I thought this was my chance and I was right. We dated for at least a year and last night was our first time. I woke before him, I still was not allowed much sleep in this life. He looked so angelic and sweet laying next to me a few rays of sunshine falling over him. I did not want him to remember, I did not want to lose him because of the pain I caused him in our previous life. I knew that my very soul yearned for him, I had felt it when I saw him sitting in my classroom.

"Gaara" Lee mumbled beside me and I froze that was not my name in this life. "I love you." He said reaching up to touch my cheek and I was assured I had misheard him until he continued. "Gaara it's okay." He must have seen the concern in my eyes. "I loved you then and I still love you now." I know I gasped as he looked at me with those wide innocent eyes.

"But I…" I started to say but he smiled at me pulling me into a kiss that told me all I needed to know. He had known I loved him even if I hadn't and he knew that I died for him. But it also told of his pain when I was gone. I felt tears in my eyes as I kissed back telling him of my own longing for him, just how much I had missed him as I lived in this time without him. Pulling back I wrapped my arms around his naked body whispering in his ear. "I love you Lee so much that it hurts." He kissed me softly pulling me into his arms.

"I love you Gaara." He smiled that smile that was just for me, the one that had haunted my days without him I had missed it so much. It was a smile not even death had defeated. Kissing his neck I moved down his body to his very prominent erection running my tongue along his flesh making him moan. "Gaara?" He looked at me with a nervous look and I knew he knew that Naruto was outside my door, we could now hear him whistling loudly.

I smiled softly. I was not going to stop. Running my tongue along the soft underside of his shaft as I moved my hands over his thighs he looked more pleased than I thought he would that I wasn't stopping. Smiling a little more I engulfed him in my mouth tasting every bit of him drowning my senses in the smell of the woods, earth, and a smell that was completely Rock Lee. He moaned my name as I began to bob up and down sucking on him trying to devour every last drop of his essence. His fingers curled in my hair guiding me along as I slid my tongue over him coaxing him to release for me. My fingers preparing him as he was distracted.

"Gaara" He whimpered running his hand down my shoulder encouragingly his eyes rolled back in his head. "I love you." He moaned as he released his seed into my mouth .

I smiled as I climbed up his body to kiss him passionately my own erection aliened with his entrance. "Are you ready?" I asked him as I pulled away breathless one hand on his cheek stroking it softly as the other rested on his hip. He nodded and I pushed in slowly, biting his neck and sucking on his skin softly around his collar bone leaving marks everywhere I could reach with my mouth my hands exploring everywhere else. Finally fully incased I moved and it felt like the world moved with me, I could feel us becoming one. It was so different knowing that he knew.

"Gaara…More…" He panted interlocking our fingers as I pushed into him at a slow pace my hand leisurely bringing him along with me. Smiling he pulled me closer running his hands over my shoulders and down my back or over my chest. "I love you." He moaned throwing his head back as I hit that spot inside him making him see stars.

"I love you." I grunted pushing in harder finding that spot again leaving him writhing beneath me. It was most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I couldn't stop myself as I picked up the pace pushing harder into him faster and faster our moans growing louder and louder as we near our release. It's too soon but I can't stop as I press into him my body trying to melt into his as he pulls me even closer, almost impossibly close. "Lee" I nearly scream as I come into him.

"GAARA" He moans at the top of his lungs his head thrown back as he pulls me closer riding out our orgasm before we fall limply back onto the bed. "I love you." He whispers as I pull out collapsing at his side nuzzling my neck as I wrap my arms around him looking over him at the door.

"I think Naruto will be back soon." I mumble into his hair he just nods and moves closer as I wrap a blanket over him. A few minutes later we hear loud footsteps in the hall stopping before my door.

"COVER UP!" We heard Naruto's voice yell through the door. "I'm coming in." He yells a few seconds later the door opening and the still blonde haired and blue eyed Naruto enters. "I see you found him." He smirked at me and I pulled Lee closer to me glad that I had made sure to cover him.

"What do you want Naru?" That was his name in this time, almost all of us had different names, me included.

"We have a problem." He looked grave.

"What kind of problem?" I hissed at him, now was not the time to be having problems.

"His Dad is down in the entry way, bawling up a storm and shouting something about youth, he has been for about an hour while you two made as much noise as you possibly could while doing the deed. I'm sure the next street over heard all your racket." Naru complained and I felt Lee turn bright red in my arms.

"Some things never change." I sighed looking at Lee a smile on my lips as I kiss his forehead.

"No they don't." He smiled a smile reserved only for me and kissed me completely ignoring that Naru was in the room. "I suppose I should clam him down." I didn't say anything and waved Naru away pulling him closer.

"Maybe later." I whispered.


End file.
